Elements Reborn
by Wildsong of WindClan
Summary: Tensions between the Clans are rising. Prey-stealing and border skirmishes are becoming more frequent by the day. A great battle between all the Clans is boiling. Can four young cats save the Clans, or will they die trying?
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Silverstar- silver she-cat with white stripes and white tail, a black/brown muzzle, one black paw, one white paw, two gray paws, and blue eyes that fade to light hazel

Deputy: Featherstorm- small, ash-gray(almost black) she-cat with a silver tinged muzzle and dark green eyes

Apprentice: Mintpaw

Medicine Cat: Ripplewing- small dappled silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes, white paws, chest, and muzzle, and a black tail-tip and moss green eyes

Warriors:

Stoneheart- muscular blue-gray tom with green eyes

Leaftail- large, muscular light brown tom with a white chest and green eyes

Stormfall- jet black tom with a battle scar across his muzzle and stormy gray-blue eyes

Apprentice: Sagepaw

Willowtail- light brown she-cat with a white muzzle and tail-tip

Icewhisker- sleek, pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Driftstep- dark brown and white tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Flightpaw

Fireshine- long-furred russet she-cat with brown stripes and golden eyes

Whitewhisker- long-furred cream colored she-cat with pale amber eyes

Russetflame- dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Lakestorm- broad-shouldered very pale gray, almost white tom with dark blue eyes

Cricketleap- very dark gray tom with pale green eyes

Apprentice: Streampaw

Apprentices:

Mintpaw- light gray and white she cat with green eyes

Sagepaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Streampaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Brackenpaw- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Flightpaw- light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Rainblossom- beautiful pale blue-silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes, long whiskers, and light blue eyes; mother of Echokit

Moonshine- pure white she-cat with a plumy tail, one deaf ear, one blue eye and one green eye; mother Silverkit and Brookkit

Cloudbelly- short-furred white she-cat with a light gray underbelly and bright blue eyes; mother of Toadkit, Rosekit, and Ivykit

Kits:

Echokit- pale silver tabby she-kit with white paws, chest, belly, and tail tip with bright blue eyes

Snowkit- white she-cat with black paws, gray tail, and blue eyes

Silverkit- fluffy silvery-gray she-kit with green eyes

Brookkit- small blue-gray she-kit with blue eyes

Toadkit- dark brown tom with green eyes

Rosekit- small red she-cat with amber eyes

Ivykit- white she-kit with light gray ear tips and paws

Elders:

Lionclaw- golden tom with green eyes

Echosong- battle-scarred white she-cat with a permanent limp and blue eyes

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Creamstar- battle-scarred creamy colored she-cat with light brown marks and light brown legs, tail-tip, and muzzle

Deputy: Pantherblaze- large, sleek-furred, broad-shouldered black tom with bright amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Willowbreeze- fluffy light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Nightpaw

Warriors:

Thornheart- speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes

Lionclaw- thick-furred golden tom with amber eyes

Thistlethorn- spiky-furred pure black tom with green eyes

Briarblossom- dappled light golden she-cat with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice: Sparkpaw

Redcloud- silky-furred, creamy-red she-cat with periwinkle blue eyes that have flecks of topaz and burgundy

Windstrike- light gray tom with darker gray cheeks and yellow eyes

Lightfoot- sleek, pale golden she-cat with amber eyes

Fleetclaw- large dark brown tom with a white chest and blue eyes

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Hazelfur- small sandy brown she-cat with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Aquaheart- silver-blue she-cat with tiger stripes and sapphire blue eyes

Puddleleap- dark gray, almost black tom with white paws and dark amber eyes

Apprentice: Bumblepaw

Apprentices:

Nightpaw- small jet black she-cat with a bluish tinge and dark blue eyes

Stormpaw- dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

Sparkpaw- pale ginger tabby tom with a black tail-tip and pale blue eyes

Darkpaw- tom with long, silky black fur and charming green eyes

Bumblepaw- yellowish tom with black tabby stripes on his legs, black paws, and crystal blue eyes

Queens:

Amberbloom- small golden she-cat with a petite frame and one green eye and one amber eye; mother of Ebonykit

Cloudwhistle- sleek white she-cat with faded ginger and black spots, faded gray rings on her tail, and silver-blue eyes; mother of Ferretkit, Gingerkit, and Sprigkit

Snowbreeze- small pure white she-cat with light blue eyes; mother of Lilykit, Sparrowkit, and Sleetkit

Kits:

Ebonykit- long-furred fluffy black she-kit with a feathery tail, long whiskers, and green eyes

Ferretkit- small light brown tabby tom with one white hind paw and green eyes

Gingerkit- small white she-kit with ginger splotches and blue eyes

Sprigkit- big white tom with brown paws and green eyes

Lilykit- small light brown tabby she-kit with light blue eyes

Sparrowkit- dark brown and white tabby tom with yellow eyes

Sleetkit- small pure white she-kit with light blue eyes

Elders:

Stormbreeze- fluffy stormy-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Mousewhisker- light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Wolfstar- gray she-cat with a dark gray underbelly and golden eyes

Deputy: Rippleclaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Aspenwing- small dappled golden she-cat with black paws, a black-tipped tail, and green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lynxpaw

Warriors:

Dirtpelt- mud-colored brown tom

Littlefeather- small brown and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Shadepaw

Duststreak- dark gray tom with lighter gray tabby stripes and amber eyes

Redfeather- long-furred dark red she-cat with amber eyes and a feathery tail

Crowflight- ashy black she-cat with dark green eyes

Blazetooth- broad-shouldered dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Fernpaw

Emberstone- solid dark gray tom with green eyes

Birchfoot- pure black tom with white whiskers and amber eyes

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Clearsong- sleek silver she-cat with blue eyes

Firewillow- bright ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Apprentice: Crookedpaw

Vinepath- muscular dark brown tabby tom with a split ear and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Lynxpaw- cream she-cat with gray spots, tufts of fur on her ears, and deep brown eyes

Hawkpaw- sleek black she cat with vibrant green eyes

Shadepaw- dark gray she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

Fernpaw- black she-cat with glowing emerald green eyes

Crookedpaw- three-legged orange and black tortoiseshell tom with pale green flecked amber eyes

Queens:

Blackshadow- black she-cat; mother of Wildkit and Snakekit

Snowblossom- white she-cat with golden eyes; mother of Dapplekit

Spottedflight- pretty calico she-cat with gray-blue eyes

Kits:

Wildkit- black she-kit with brown spots on the tips of her ears, a white tail-tip, and pale green eyes

Snakekit- brown tom with white stripes and bright green eyes

Dapplekit- tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes

WINDCLAN

Leader: Darkstar- very dark gray, almost black tom with white paws and light green eyes

Deputy: Ravenflight- sleek black and white tom with pale blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Brindlebreeze- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Stumblefoot- small brown tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Shiverleaf- scarred, long-legged very pale silver she-cat with slightly darker gray tabby stripes and paws and a long tail and wide leafy green eyes

Grasstail- long-legged light dusty brown tom with grass green eyes

Apprentice: Runningpaw

Palefrost- pretty pale silver she-cat with white splashes and brown eyes

Moonblossom- silver she-cat with darker tabby stripes and brown eyes

Duststorm- light brown tom with leafy green eyes

Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Flowersplotch- brown she-cat with light brown splotches and blue eyes

Cherryleaf- silver she-cat with red eyes

Apprentice: Flintpaw

Rainfern- black tom with sky-blue eyes

Greenwhisker- light brown she-cat with white paws and tail-tip and ice blue eyes

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Frozenwhisker- very pale gray and white tom with ice blue eyes

Apprentice: Mudpaw

Lightspring- pretty golden she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Silverpaw- slim, attractive silver she-cat with a feathery black tail-tip and one sky-blue eye and one red eye

Goldenpaw- golden tom with black orbs

Mudpaw- dark brown tabby tom with dark markings on his flanks and head and yellow eyes

Runningpaw- long-legged pure black she-cat with dark amber eyes

Flintpaw- pale gray and black tom with dark green eyes

Queens:

Dovefeather- creamy white she-cat with pale blue eyes; mother of Lionkit and Mosskit

Leopardpath- pale gray she-cat with black dapples and amber eyes; mother of Cedarkit, Talonkit, and Brightkit

Nightwillow- pure black she-cat with gray eyes

Kits:

Lionkit- golden-brown tom with fierce dark blue eyes

Mosskit- lovely blue-gray she-kit with forest green eyes

Cedarkit- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Talonkit- dusty brown tom with green eyes

Brightkit- ginger she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Cats outside the Clans:

Crow- dark gray-black tom with blue eyes


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The air was hot and thick with green-leaf humidity.

Silverpelt was clear; not a single cloud drifted across the velvet midnight sky.

The half-moon shone down on the territories below, almost completely washing out the iridescent green of the tree's leaves.

The stars glittered down coldly, reflecting in a special, sacred pool.

The sleeping forms of seven cats rested at the pool's edge. Their only sign of life was the gentle, almost rhythmic rise and fall of their flanks.

That is, until a tail twitched.

And another.

Soon, each cat rose silently from their place at the edge. None of them spoke. Each one searched the faces of their companions, seeing there own confusion, shock, and maybe fear mirrored there.

Finally, one of them, a dappled silver she-cat, spoke. "I'm assuming we all had the same dream?" She meowed. Most of them gave nods.

"What do you propose we do, Ripplewing?" A dappled golden she-cat asked the speaker. Ripplewing shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid I don't know, Aspenwing."

A young black she-cat snorted impatiently. "We fight, of course!"

"I've taught you better than that. You know very well that that isn't the answer." A fluffy gray tabby chided softly.

"Willowbreeze is right, Nightpaw. We're medicine cats; let's leave the fighting to warriors." Aspenwing meowed.

"That's all well and good, but does anyone have a solution?" A brown tabby she-cat meowed.

"Well, I-I don't know about any of you, but my dream d-didn't give me enough information." A small brown tom spoke up shyly, his tail twitching nervously.

"That's an excellent point, Stumblefoot. Neither did mine." Ripplewing meowed, dipping her head to Stumblefoot. The others mumbled their agreement.

"Mine spoke of four cats." A young cream she-cat with gray spots mewed quietly.

The brown tabby nodded to her. "So did mine, Lynxpaw. It was all very confusing. But did anyone have anything else?"

"Mine did, Brindlebreeze." Willowbreeze meowed.

She often had enhanced dreams because she was rumored to be closer to StarClan than any other cat; it was said she walked half with StarClan and half on earth.

They all stared at her.

"Well, what was it?" Ripplewing pressed a bit impatiently.

Willowbreeze stared at the sky, and her blue eyes seemed to capture the starshine as she spoke.

"There were four stars, giving off more light than any other star in Silverpelt.

"One was the dark green of the earth, one was the blazing red of fire, one was the bright yellow of air, and one was the deep blue of water. I don't know what it means anymore than you do, but what I do know is that these for cats are important.

"They will save us all."

**There you go, the prologue! Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Here it is: Chapter One!**

**In this chapter, you'l only get to see two of the mains. I think soon I'll have a chapter out in the pov of another main, though.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Echokit padded on tiny, silent paws across the forest floor.

This place was far different than her territory; the ground here was covered in leaves, and she had to dodge and crawl under sharp bramble thickets. But it was for a good cause.

She lifted her muzzle to the air and parted her jaws slightly, taking in the scents that wafted freely on the breeze. Many tempting smells entered her nostrils; mouse, vole, thrush… but she kept focused on one strong scent in particular:

The ThunderClan camp.

Her small size made it easy to slip past patrolling ThunderClan warriors without being seen. As for her strong, unmistakable RiverClan scent, she had rolled in wild garlic to disguise it.

When Echokit came to the entrance of camp, it was easy to infiltrate. She kept to the shadows at the very edge of the clearing.

She scented the air and found exactly the smell she was looking for: the tang of herbs in the medicine den. She swiftly slipped inside, and found that nobody was there.

Smiling to herself, Echokit made her way towards the end of the den, where the herbs were stored in neat piles. She sniffed along the many rows of leaves and roots until she found that delicious scent.

There, right before her eyes, was a huge pile of catmint.

She grabbed as many of the mouthwatering leaves in her jaws as she could. _Success!_

But it seemed she rejoiced to soon.

A shadow blotted out the light that filtered gently into the den. Turning slowly, she saw a young black she-cat.

This cat was pretty small, but to the RiverClan kit she was huge.

"Not so fast, thief! What are you doing with my herbs?" The she-cat snarled, lowering her head till she was eye to eye with her.

"RiverClan needs them more than you!" Echokit mewed, spitting out the herbs and putting on a brave face.

The black she-cat narrowed her dark blue eyes. "You're not taking that catmint anywhere. Come on, kit." She meowed and lifted the silver tabby she-kit by the scruff of her neck.

Echokit squirmed, but didn't protest. She knew she was in trouble, but she only wanted to help her Clan!

A few of the apprentices had greencough, and RiverClan was all out of catmint. So Echokit, who wanted to become a medicine cat with all her heart, had naturally tried to help.

The black she-cat, who Echokit assumed was the medicine cat apprentice, carried her across camp. The cats around them stared curiously at the RiverClan kit, and she tried to ignore their gazes.

Finally the ThunderClan cat set her down. "Wait here." She instructed and disappeared into a den.

Echokit stared at the ThunderClan cats as they went about their business. It was, surprisingly to her, pretty much the same as RiverClan camp, except these cats were a bit smaller.

It was entirely peaceful…

that is, until a certain cat padded in.

The small tom looked about the age of a young apprentice. His head was hanging low, and the black tip of his tail dragged in the dust. His pale ginger tabby fur was coated in burrs and thorns.

"Hey little brother!" A voice called from across the clearing. The tabby apprentice leapt into the air, apparently almost scared out of his fur.

"What did you do, roll in a bramble thicket, mouse-brain?" The cat meowed. It was a large tom with thick, golden fur resembling a lion.

"N-no, Lionclaw. I was s-stalking prey and I fell." The pale ginger tabby stuttered, his legs visibly shaking.

The warrior smirked and cuffed him over the head so hard it sent the smaller tom reeling. "Of course you did. You're just like a bumbling kit, Sparkpaw." He laughed.

"Hey, I know, why don't you go back to the nursery? I'm sure they'll teach you how to stalk a moss ball without rolling in a ditch."

Fury boiled in Echokit's veins. Why was nobody standing up for him? Before she could think rationally, Echokit marched up to the two toms and stood in front of Sparkpaw.

"Leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you! Go pick on someone your own size!" The RiverClan kit snarled, trying to sound menacing, but it just sounded pathetic.

Lionclaw looked amused and he crouched down so he was eye to eye with the kit. "This is ThunderClan business, kit. Stop sticking your little nose where it doesn't belong." He meowed.

"This isn't ThunderClan business, this is a stupid ThunderClan warrior being a bully!" Came Echokit's hissed retort.

Lionclaw's eyes flashed with fury, and he opened his mouth to say something else.

"Kit, come back over here!" The small black she-cat from before called from across the clearing, looking irritated. Lionclaw snorted, realizing he couldn't insult a kit in front of a medicine cat, and stalked away.

"Thank you." Sparkpaw meowed timidly, and Echokit turned to face him. His pale blue eyes shined with relief. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Echokit." She squeaked, smiling. "But I'll be Echopaw soon. I have to go now. Bye, Sparkpaw, nice meeting you!" She mewed, trotting away as the pale ginger tabby waved his tail in farewell.

"Sorry." Echokit meowed to the black she-cat, and she grunted and lead the kit into a den.

Inside was a battle-scarred creamy she-cat, sitting with her tail wrapped around her paws. Echokit, having been told the name of every Clan leader, presumed this was Creamstar.

"Greetings." The ThunderClan leader meowed, and Echokit dipped her head respectfully. "Who are you?" Creamstar asked, eyes cold with suspicion.

"I'm Echokit of RiverClan." She announced proudly. The corner of the creamy she-cat's mouth twitched. "Are you, now? So why did you sneak into our camp?"

The RiverClan kit forced herself to meet the leader's eyes. "Some of our apprentices have green cough, and I came to, uh, "borrow" some of your catmint." She mewed, kinking her tail when she said borrow.

Amusement shone in Creamstar's eyes. "I admire your bravery. Anyway, we'll have you sent home now." She mewed, standing up and padding out of the den. The medicine cat apprentice and Echokit followed her.

Creamstar surveyed the warriors available in camp, then ordered, "Fleetclaw, come bring this kit back to RiverClan camp." then she turned to the black she-cat. "Nightpaw, bring some catmint to send with them."

Nightpaw nodded and streaked towards the medicine den. "Willowbreeze," Creamstar called to a fluffy light gray tabby she-cat. "Will you go with them? A medicine cat's presence will bring peace." It seemed like, with all the fighting and tension between the Clans, that peace wasn't as plentiful as it used to be.

Willowbreeze looked up and nodded, padding over to them.

Nightpaw returned and handed Fleetclaw the catmint. Creamstar regarded Echokit with warm blue-green eyes and nodded in farewell as the cats padded out of the camp.

"What is your name, young one?" Willowbreeze asked in a soft, unearthly voice. "Echokit." She answered.

A faint smile lit the ThunderClan medicine cat's face. "You must have a great deal of loyalty for RiverClan, and passion for your Clan's welfare to journey so far from your home." Echokit nodded eagerly.

"I do! It's the most important thing in the world to me!" She squeaked. "In two moons, I'm going to become a medicine cat apprentice." The silver tabby she-kit added, her tail sticking straight up.

"That's wonderful. You're going to make a great medicine cat." Willowbreeze purred. Echokit tilted her chin up proudly.

They walked all the way around the lake to RiverClan territory, and made it there by sunset. Echokit began to grow fearful. Would she be punished?

_What if I don't get to become an apprentice?_

When they walked into camp, they were greeted by a frantic pale blue-silver tabby queen. "Echokit! Thank StarClan you're alright!" She mewed, coating the silver tabby's ears in licks.

"I'm fine, Rainblossom. Am I in trouble?" Echokit mumbled.

Her mother cast her a stern gaze. "Of course you are! You had the whole Clan out searching for you for nothing, and you scared me half to death." She scolded.

Silverstar, the leader of RiverClan, padded up to them. "There you are, Echokit! Do you realize the whole Clan was fretting and worrying over you when they could be patrolling the borders and hunting for the Clan?" Silverstar meowed. Echokit bowed her head in shame.

"Wait a moment. Let her explain why she snuck off." Willowbreeze mewed. "I went to ThunderClan to get catmint for the sick apprentices." Echokit squeaked, giving Willowbreeze a grateful glance. Silverstar and Rainblossom were silent for a moment.

"Do I still get to become an apprentice?" Echokit asked timidly. Silverstar's blue-hazel eyes softened. "That was a very rash thing you did. But it was brave, and for the sake of your Clan's health. Of course you will become an apprentice." Echokit's eyes sparkled with relief.

Fleetclaw dropped the herbs and pushed them towards the leader and queen. "ThunderClan has sent herbs for your apprentices." The large dark brown tom meowed solemly.

Silverstar dipped her head. "Give my thanks to Creamstar. We are grateful to you for bringing our kit home." Silverstar meowed curtly. All was not well between RiverClan and ThunderClan, of between any Clan, for that matter.

Fleetclaw gave a short nod. "Bye, Willowbreeze." Echokit meowed. The ThunderClan medicine cat smiled. "Farewell, Echokit." She mewed, and the two ThunderClan cats left.

"Come along into the nursery, young one. I'm sure you're extremely tired." Rainblossom meowed.

She was right; now Echokit noticed how heavy her paws and eyelids were. Her mother scooped her up by the back of her neck, and for once, Echokit let her.

She was going to be an apprentice soon, and she didn't want to grow up too fast. She felt being carried like a newborn symbolized her kithood.

But little did Echokit know, she was going to have to grow up fast to face what lie ahead.

**Tell me how you liked it!**


End file.
